


Deep in the Sticks

by BubbleBtch



Series: Please read the manual. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, CBT, Farmboy, Forced blow job, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Bestiality, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Spanking, Soft Cock, Spanking, Technically underage, Verbal Humiliation, but i'm thinking like seventeen, forced anal sex, teenage character, the fetish isn't the fact that he's underage, traveling salesman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: A traveling sales man finds a lone farm boy. He proceeds to take advantage.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Please read the manual. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 350





	Deep in the Sticks

Billy had been watching the car approach from his place leaning against the cow fence.

The teenager had noticed the spot of blue a while ago, but it was only in the last ten minutes that it had cleared up to be a car driving down the dirt road.

When the car got close to him it slowed down to a stop and a man leaned out the open window.

The man gave Billy a wide smile with lots of white teeth and said “Hello there! I’m a traveling sales man, do you know if there are any houses nearby that I can visit?”

Billy lazily looked the man up and down. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket in the seat next to him and looked every bit like a city slicker.

“Naw sir, this road ends at my family’s house and everyone else has already gone into town for church. Yain’t gonna get anywhere traveling down this road, yer gonna wanna turn around and try on a day that ain’t the day of rest.”

The man’s smile didn’t dim even a little bit even as the hands on the wheel seemed to tense a bit. “That so? How long till your family returns? Perhaps I can wait for them?”

Billy shook his head, “Naw, it’s only just midday and they ain’t gonna be back till right before sunset. Besides we ain’t prone to buying frivolous things. I don’t think that you’re gonna get much business round here sir, not unless what you sell is real impressive.”

The man leaned back into the car, but instead of closing the window and leaving, he just reached into the floor board of his car and brought up a box. It wasn’t terribly big, only about the size of a large apple. He held the box out the window toward Billy.

“Well, how about you check what I sell and tell me if you think your family will be interested?”

The grin never left the man’s face as he held the box out to Billy.

Billy was beginning to get nervous about the grin on the man’s face, but he supposed that a quick peak wouldn’t hurt anything. He took the box and lifted the lid.

All that was inside was a dark red ball made of glass. It reflected the light of the sun and Billy made eye contact with himself in the sphere. Billy was immediately lost to the sight of his own eyes.

“Alright kid, get into my car.”

Billy moved like he was floating as he took his eye off the ball and looked at the man. There was nothing left in him that could even think about not obeying any order given to him.

He walked around the car and got in, ignoring his duties of watching the cows.

The man grabbed him by the back of his head and dragged him down to the soft penis that was coming from the man’s now open pants.

“Lick and suck on the head until we get to your house, don’t use your teeth.”

Billy had a soft cock head in his mouth and swirled his tongue over the salty skin. Somewhere, deep inside of him he was screaming in horror, but in the moment, he just hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue over the flesh invading his mouth.

The flesh slowly hardened in his mouth, gradually taking interest in the heat and wetness. A hand stroked the back of his neck as he licked over the half hard cock and the fingers dug in every now and then to direct his mouth to a different part of the cock.

When the car finally came to a stop, he had been licking at the skin between the cock and the balls, the cock tapping him on the cheek with each gentle bump on the dirt road.

He was pulled from the man’s lap and the spit coved, half hard dick was tucked back into the man’s pants. The man turned off the car and got out. A quick ‘follow me’ had Billy walking toward the farm house that he had grown up in.

The man let himself in, the door being unlocked, and immediately headed toward the kitchen. The man began to rummage around in the drawers as Billy stood dazedly in the middle of the kitchen.

“Aha! I knew there had to be one here.” The man brandished a wooden spoon in his hand. He turned one of the kitchen chairs around and sat in it.

“Come and lay across my lap.”

Billy moved immediately to do as instructed, his body moving to the position that he hadn’t been in since he was ten and had gotten caught getting into the sugar.

The man’s hands moved over his skin, gliding under his shorts and easily pulling them down just enough to show his ass. The man squeezed and messaged the oddly tanned skin, pinching the fatty flesh a bit before giving it a soft pat.

“Oh, you have a nice ass here don’t you kid?” The man’s tone of voice had changed. Before it had been an impersonal voice of someone trying to sell you something, now it was a sneer.

“It must be the favorite ride in town. I bet every single one of those greasy hicks have pounded your ass. Stuff you full to bursting with cock and filled you up with cum so that you left a trail behind you when you crawled away from the fucking you got.”

The man gently tapped the wooden spoon to Billy’s left ass cheek. Holding it by the wider dip and not the handle. He lifted it high and brought it down with a crack, leaving a pink line behind on the boy’s pale ass.

The man frowned at the lack of reaction, barely more than a jolt in the body below him.

“Hmm, that’s not very good. Kid, I want you to react to what I’m doing to you. Don’t try to get away or anything but feel free to cry and whine. Don’t get too loud though, no shouting. Oh! And answer all of my questions with ‘yes, Sir.’ Do you understand?”

Billy began to shiver as the fear and pain broke through the wall that had been keeping them back, he was breathing hard and his voice came out at a higher pitch than it had before. “Yes Sir.”

A hand stroked over the burning spot on his ass, “Good boy. Now back to business! You get fucked by every cock in town, don’t you?”

The wooden spoon cracked down again, picking another spot to hit.

“Yes Sir!” Billy jolted and shivered, his hands tightening and loosening in the man’s pants as his body worked through the pain.

“You suck off every man who waves their dirty cock toward your lips don’t you?”

The spoon hit the opposite cheek this time.

“Y-yes Sir!”

“I bet you beg for it when they leave you alone for a few days, your ass must be craving a hard cock inside of it. You want to be fucked, don’t you?”

The spoon descended.

“Yes Sir!”

“Oh you slut.” The man said the word slut like it was a pet name, dragging out the S as he grabbed Billy’s hair and dragged his head up from where it had been hanging down.

Billy was crying, sobs shaking his body as the man went to town beating his ass. The wooden spoon leaving red lines where ever it landed. The man raining blow after blow all the while calling Billy names and talking about how everything from the farm animals to his own father must have had their cock inside of him.

Even though the wall, Billy blushed in shame and anger at what the man was saying to him, and how he always responded with a ‘Yes Sir.’

Eventually the man stopped talking and spanking Billy and knocked him to the floor. Billy quietly cried out at the pain of his beaten ass hitting the cold floor. His body instinctively looked toward the man who had dropped the spoon to the ground and was stroking his hard cock and groaning.

The man came, his dick pointed at Billy. Billy’s eyes closed out of reflex as fluid hit him in the face.

“O-open your mouth slut!” The man moaned.

Billy obeyed and some of the fluid landed in his mouth. He sat there, his ass throbbing and cum on his face as the man finished. The man relaxed back into the chair as his dick began to soften. He looked at the cum splattered boy on the floor and licked his lips. He looked so good like that, face wet with tears and cum, lips bitten red from the pain of getting his ass whooped. The man knew he was far from done with the boy.

“Swallow what you have in your mouth, and then give my cock some licks and kisses to clean up the cum.”

The boy gulped audibly to swallow the cum before crawled between the man’s thighs. Billy sat with his knees spread, his ass pressed to the floor with his shorts ruffing up to partially cover his ass again. He began to give the cock sucking kisses and kitten licks to clean up whatever fluid hadn’t made its way onto his face.

This continued for a while, the man’s hand making its way into Billy’s head, just to gently stroke the boy’s hair as he watched him clean his cock up. The man was relaxed with a smile and was already planning what else to do to the boy in his control.

“So kid, your family has a farm with cows, right?”

Billy didn’t remove his lips from the man’s cock even as he mumbled out a, “Yes Sir.”

“I’ve heard that there are all sorts of ways to breed cattle. You have to tie the heifers down to let the bulls mount, or you can just inject the sperm into the heifers. But to get that sperm you have to make the bulls cum. Is that right?” The man paused.

“Yes sir.”

The man smiled as he continued, “I’ve heard that there are all sorts of ways to get the bull to cum. Jacking it off by hand, just imagine those farmers having to use both hands to stroke off those animals, or by shoving a metal rod up the bull’s ass and electrocuting it. Apparently, that’s a way to force a male to cum with no pleasure involved, isn’t that interesting?”

Another pause.

“Yes sir.” This time Billy said this with his tongue out, having been giving the man’s cock base a quick swipe to lick up a drop that had slid down.

“But my favorite way I’ve heard is that you just take a paddle and beat the animal’s balls till the sperm is just beat out of it. I love to imagine it, the animal groaning and crying in pain as its balls beat black and blue until its sack is forcibly emptied out into a bucket. Can’t you just imagine?”

Billy was shaking even as he continued to gently kiss the still soft cock in front of him. Even with most of his mind locked away, his fear of what was going to happen managed to seep through.

“Y-yes S-sir.”

The man clenched his fist in the boy’s hair as he pulled the glassy eyed, but shaking boy off his cock. His smile was gentle but his eyes were cruel.

“Would you like to try it?”

“ . . . yes sir.” The words came out on a sob.

The boy was suddenly release from the forced eye contact. “Wonderful! You just lean back against the counter. After taking your shorts off, of course. Just grab the spoon from the floor. No tilt back a bit more, spread your legs very wide! Make an M with them, yes that’s right! Tilt your hips up, make sure your anus can breathe. We want that sloppy hole to get some time in the sun!”

The man stayed in his chair as he directed the boy to move and bend. Soon Billy was positioned just right, his tank top beginning to soak with the sweat coming from his pale shaking body.

The man smiled down at the boy, but frowned a bit after noticing a problem.

“Your cock is going to get in the way. That just won’t do! I suppose you’ll just have to hold it out of the way. Just grasp it by the head, yes just with the tips of your fingers. There we go. Are you ready?”

Billy was shaking on the cold ground, his ass a painful welt from the beating. His body soaked with sweat and his hand clenched painfully around the wooden handle of the spoon.

“Yessss Ss-sir.” He had begun to cry again.

“Alright, line the spoon up with your right ball, yes, tap it once. Make sure you know where you’re going to hit. Make sure to switch balls after each smack! We don’t want to empty one and leave the other full.”

The man leaned forward, smiling gently once more as his eyes roved over the terrified boy. “Ok, so smack yourself when I say go. Now, ready set! Go.”

smack

The man laughed at the feeble little tap that Billy had given his testicle. It had barely made a noise, and yet the boy flinched like a gun had gone off next to his head.

“Oh, you’ll never beat your sperm out if you do it so lightly! Do it harder. Go.”

Smack.

Billy’s legs instinctively closed up when he hit his sack that time. His body trying to flinch from the pain. The man smiled at him.

“Oh that’s cute, but we’ll never get anywhere with you like this. Kid, keep your feet on the ground and your legs spread, hit your balls harder. I want them to look like a pair of cherries. You want to make me happy and give me what I want, don’t you?”

“Yes S-s-sir.” Billy was gasping from the pain.

“Good boy. Go.”

SMACK!

The noise that Billy let out when he brought the spoon down on his ball was nearly a scream. But the earlier order kept him from making that much noise, causing the sound to get strangled in his throat. Billy hunched over a bit, but his feet stayed firmly planted and his legs spread wide.

Billy hadn’t even managed to open his eyes before he heard the man breath out a sigh and repeat that dreaded word.

“Go.”

SMACK!

Billy’s body thrashed, his lower body still as a statue while his upper body flailed every which way. But soon even that was put to a stop when his hand yanked on his cockhead, his nails digging into the flesh to grip it. He gently keened as the pain began to overwhelm him.

“Go.”

SMACK!

Billy was in hell.

And the devil himself was overseeing his punishment.

* * *

“Alright, that’s enough. You didn’t manage to beat your sperm out, but your balls are as red as cherries, so I suppose that you tried. Oh, you are so cute, crying and sobbing with your winking anus on display and your cock held so daintily. Come over here.”

Billy’s numb hands dropped the spoon and released his cock. He couldn’t really see, his eyes dilated in pain and clogged with tears. His chin was still wet from the cum, but now also drool from his mouths attempts to hold back his screams. He tried to get to his feet, only to stumble back on his knees and begin to crawl toward the man who still sat leisurely in the kitchen chair.

“Come one kid, stand up! Up, up, up! Let me get a feel of those balls.”

Billy was forced to stand by the man’s words, and then dragged closer by a hand on his hip. Soon he was awkwardly standing bowlegged over the man’s knees.

“Ohhh! They’re so warm.” The man’s hand engulfed the swollen ball sack, giving a gentle squeeze that would have sent Billy’s knees buckling if it weren’t for the man’s other hand holding him up by the hip.

“Mmhm, these are some bruised apples right here. You did a good job beating the only thing that makes you a real man for me. You’re a good boy who does whatever a man tells him to do, even if its beating your balls with a wooden spoon, aren’t you?”

“Yes Sir.”

The man chuckled and stroked his thumb over Billy’s hip bone, even while the other one gently tickled the pained balls. “Good Boy.”

The man gave the sack one last squeeze before glancing around the kitchen. He seemed to find what he was looking for because he reached off to the side and nabbed the vegetable oil right off the counter.

The man expertly popped the lid with a thumb, before ordering Billy not to move and began to coat one hand in the oil.

“Now, I know that you don’t really need any prep, what with you being the sluttiest farm boy in the state, but I figured that it wouldn’t be too comfortable for me to go in dry. So I’ll just give you a quick taste of my fingers, to whet your assholes appetite.”

The man chuckled at his own words before gliding his oiled hand behind the boy’s balls and up his crack. He made a quick pass past Billy’s anus before immediately stabbing a finger inside.

Billy’s virgin hole was tight, and the pain only made him clench down harder, but the man was not to be stopped. He immediately began to thrust the finger, and then once enough oil had been spread, wiggle and curl it.

Billy was nearly hyperventilating as the man forced his body open around his finger. He wasn’t given any time to adjust, and it was entirely too soon when the second finger was forced inside as well.

The man began to finger bang the boy, thrusting hard and deep until the flesh had worn down enough to begin scissoring him. It was less than five minutes but quite soon the man decided that the teenager could take more.

The man popped the fingers out of the hole and began to drag the teen closer.

“Ok kid. It’s time for your asshole to swallow down my cock. Move a little closer, that’s right. Now grab your ass in both hands and spread yourself real wide, just until it almost hurts! There you go. Now lower yourself until your asshole just barely feels the tip of my penis.”

Billy’s thighs shook as his body slowly lowered and when just the ghost of a touch was on his oiled and abused hole he stopped.

The man gently stroked the distressed boys face. The tearful empty eyes staring at him, even as the face showed panic and fear. He couldn’t resist leaning up and placing a kiss on the teen’s forehead.

He settled back and smiled

“Good boy now drop your hips.”

Billy’s knees seemed to lose all of their strength as suddenly the cock that was just kissing his rim speared inside and slid halfway to the base. The only reason Billy hadn’t dropped balls deep was because his thighs had instinctively come together which stopped his drop by clenching the chair between them and forcing his legs to take some of his weight.

The man snarled at the feeling of only half of his cock inside of that tight heat.

“Come on you slut, you can take my cock in your ass. I greased it up just so it would be easy for you.” At these words the man grabbed Billy’s hips and pulled him down hard, forcing the rest of the man’s cock up inside of him.

Billy was loudly crying again at this point, staring blindly down at the man from where he sat and smiled up at the distressed teenager. The man used his grip on Billy’s hips to roll his hips into the tight ass and grind his dick inside that hot wet body.

“Oh aren’t you just so pretty, cum on your face and tears in your eyes. I bet your daddy likes to make you cry when he fucks you, all you rednecks are incestuous fuckers aren’t you?”

The man paused, waiting.

Billy’s tear clogged throat managed to force out a near intelligible, “Yes Sir.”

The man began to thrust, getting a third of his dick out just to slam it back in, as he breathily talked through the rape of the teenager.

“I know your Daddy must pry your ass open every night. No one could resist creeping into your room, rolling you over and forcing his dry cock into your sloppy stretched hole. His thrusting makes the bed creak so loud it wakes everyone up just to hear you crying. Everyone has to know that it’s Daddy who has his cock deep in his son again. I bet they all shove their hands to their crotches and masturbate to the sound of you begging and crying and screaming. I bet that your Daddy has big ball, big enough to rival the bulls. I bet that when he cum balls deep inside of you that you’re dripping the entire day while you’re doing your chores. Your sloppy gaped waste of an asshole Come on! Show off your strong farmer thighs by bouncing on my cock.”

Billy’s legs began to move instantly, bouncing his ass up and down on the cock that was rubbing him raw from the inside. His welted ass burned as it was slammed down on the man’s thighs, the rough cloth of his pants adding another layer to Billy’s sensory hell.

The cherry red balls were in the worst position though; they were yanked into the air only to slam down on the opened belt buckle on the man’s pants. They were nearly getting beat again.

It only took a few moments before his thighs began to burn and whimpering began to join the tears as more parts of his body began to hurt from the rough fucking he was giving himself. His asshole felt like someone had taken sand paper to it.

Billy’s hands had instinctively gone up to grip the back of the chair in order to give him more stability to thrust his ass down. At this point the man had let go of Billy’s hips and had put his hands behind his head to relax and enjoy the show.

But eventually even with the amateur ridding he was receiving the man had gotten close enough to the edge to cum. He thrust up in time with the boy riding him and when he came he forced Billy down on his cock with a hissed, “Stop moving.”

The man groaned into Billy’s ear as he came inside of his ass. The man clutching him close and shivering a little bit, before loosening his grip and leaning back into the chair.

“Oh, that was a decent fuck, you hick. You ass was a bit tight, but what else can I get this deep in the sticks. At least you were alone, I haven’t been able to get a good fuck for a while.”

The man left Billy impaled on his softening dick as he seemed to be content with just sitting there with a lap full of broken teenager.

But as the sun began to shine in his eyes, he knew that he would have to leave soon. The boy said his family would be back before sunset, and while it was a ways away, he wanted to be long gone by the time they arrived.

But surely there was enough time for one last game?

* * *

**Epilogue**

Billy woke up face down in the field in terrible pain. His ass burned, his balls burned, his asshole burned! He moaned as he tried to get to his knees only for something inside of his to shift. It took some twisting, and a few tears before he was able to get a hand behind him and down his pants to feel what it was.

It felt like a rubber cork was inside of him. The weird shape putting the bigger piece inside than with a little handle on the out. He tried to pull it out, only for the pain to stop him. It hurt too much to even think about.

Billy heard a car pull up and yanked his hands from his pants. It was the family, back from their day into town.

“Hey Billy! Get in the truck bed, we’ll drive you back.”

Billy didn’t trust himself to talk as he staggered toward the truck, the few steps he’d taken convincing him that he would have never been able to walk home with the cork inside of him.

It was a hellish ride. Billy had to stay on his knees to keep his sore body from touching the hard and hot metal. But once they were home, he rushed at a waddle toward his bedroom.

It took some time and the oil he kept hidden by his bed but he finally managed to pull the rubber cork out of his asshole. But what came spurting out afterward made him wish he had done this in the bathroom.

Cum poured from his swollen open asshole and dripped into his bed spread.

He would have to do laundry in the morning and sleep on his front tonight


End file.
